The Saddened Prince and The Cursed Golden Bird
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: FullSumInside,SasuNaru,FairyTaleStroy A bird sang in Prince Sasuke's garden,he captured the bird but the bird will not sing for him all it wants is to be free.Can Hinata slap some since into Sasuke to let the bird go?And what if the bird was a cursed boy?


* * *

The Saddened Prince and The Cursed Golden Bird-

Naruto:

Pairings: SasuNaru

(A Fairy Tale Story)

There is a cruse on a young boy named Naruto, the cruse made him into a Golden bird and the only way the cruse could be broken is if he is set free by his capturers own free will, What if the sad Prince Sasuke had heard Naruto singing in his garden and captures him because he loves Naruto's singing voice, only thing is Naruto hates Sasuke so he doesn't sing or talk to him, all Naruto wants is to set free. Can Sasuke give him his wish? And how can Hinata help out?

I do not own Naruto or anything

* * *

**T**he **S**addened **P**rince and **T**he **C**ursed **G**olden **B**ird

Sitting alone, in his bedroom, was the prince Sasuke Uchiha, he had everything the world had but he could never find happiness, he had took over the ruling of his mother and father kingdom while his brother Itachi ruled over his own land, he could have any woman or man but it never pleased him, he could have all the money in the world but it never made him happy. _'I can have anything….. So why aren't I happy?'_ Sasuke stopped thinking when he heard something outside his window. Someone was singing, it was a nice small song.

(Song: Only Hope, from the movie: A walk to remember)

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

Sasuke ran over to his window and looked down to his garden, all he saw a golden bird below, it sat in the middle of the garden, never in Sasuke's life has he heard such a voice

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

Sasuke looked around trying to find out who was singing but that's when he realized the bird was singing, Sasuke's eyes widened but then he smirked.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

Sasuke went out of his room and down the stairs but all threw out the castle you could hear the small song.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

Sasuke ran to his guards that they too seemed in a trance by the singing, Sasuke couldn't help but fell mad _'Only I will hear this bird sing….'_ he thought as he told his men to go out and surround the garden.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

Sasuke opened the back door, in his arm was a bird cage and a net, he took a few steps closer to the bird that still hadn't realized Sasuke was there.

So I lay my head back down.

Sasuke was getting closer, he was going to make sure this bird would sing for him and only for him.

And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sasuke opened the cage door and set it down, he took the net and opened it and waited for the right moment

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh."

The bird stopped singing and looked at the sky but then, it heard something behind him, he looked back and saw Sasuke with the net, the bird was about ready to fly away but then Sasuke threw the net on him. The bird tried to fly but then more nets came down to make sure he stayed in place "LET GO OF ME!" The bird yelled out from the nets Sasuke blinked and said "You sing, and talk?"

"Of course I do you bastered! Now let me go!!!" the bird yelled out while trying to fly away "No, I caught you, and now you are going to sing just for me…" Sasuke said while taking off 2 of the 5 nets that was on the bird "What makes you say that?!" the bird yelled out, Sasuke took one more and saw the bird had golden feathers, blue eyes that made the sky wish it was that shade, and on both sides of it's cheeks where 3 whisker marks. When there was only one net left Sasuke took it off carefully but as the bird tried to fly out but Sasuke grasped him, the bird tried pecking at Sasuke but could not since Sasuke was holding onto his head and body.

Sasuke took the bird to the cage and pushed it inside, when the bird tried to go to the door, Sasuke closed the door before he reached the door. The bird flew around trying to find a way out "Let go of me!!" the bird yelled out, Sasuke took the cage and went back inside, the maids and servants looked at the screaming talking bird. The bird still yelled out trying to get away and he flew around. Sasuke took the bird to his room and put it near the window cell.

The bird calmed down, tired and weak from flying and screaming at Prince Sasuke, Sasuke looked at the bird and said "What is your name?" the bird looked at him with anger and turned away, the bird looked out the window and wished for freedom, Sasuke grew angry "Tell me your name…" the bird looked at him and mumbled something, Sasuke was getting more mad "Your name, what is your name bird!" he yelled out to the bird "Naruto….my name is Naruto Uzumaki…." Naruto said while looking out to the window again.

"Naruto… Naruto, I like that. So Naruto sing, sing for me…" Sasuke said while looking at Naruto. Naruto looked back and huffed at him before looking out the window "Is that all you want me for? To sing for you?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded and Naruto said "Then I shall…never sing….again."

Naruto looked out to the sky and wished he could fly away, he heard a breaking sound, he turned to see Sasuke, he broke a piece of the wall he was standing next to, Naruto just looked at him not caring for his death threat, Sasuke calmed down and sat in a chair near the window, he then asked "Why? Why wont you sing for me?" "Because all I want is freedom…" Naruto said not looking at him.

"No, if I let you go, you'll sing for someone else, I want you to sing for me and only me!" Sasuke said in anger, Naruto turned "You selfish bastered…." Naruto said as he turned away looking at the garden below. Sasuke got up and went out his door, he was going to get Naruto to sing no matter what. And he had a plan, he was going to get Naruto anything his heart desired…. But there was one thing he wasn't going to let Naruto have and that was freedom….

(The Next Day)

Naruto let out a soft sigh and thought _'There has to be a way out…' _Naruto flew around the small cage but then heard the door open, Naruto turned and saw Sasuke standing there with a red rose "Little Naruto, if you sing I'll give you this rose." Sasuke said as he sat it near his cage, Naruto didn't say anything but only a few words "No I want freedom…" Sasuke got mad and walked out with the rose

(The Next, Next Day)

Naruto woke up and saw black eyes looking at him, it was Sasuke's eyes that stared at him "Little Naruto if you sing, I'll give you some gold." Sasuke said while holding out a bag of gold. Naruto blinked and said "I will not, besides I'm a bird what will I do with money? All I want is freedom…" Sasuke got up and walked out.

(The Next, Next, Next Day)

Naruto heard the door open and saw Sasuke in the room again, he held onto a sliver ball, Sasuke said "Little Naruto if you sing I'll give you this toy made of real sliver…" "No I will not, all I want is freedom." Naruto said.

(The Next, Next, Next, Next Day)

Naruto drank some water and did not care when he heard Sasuke wake, he heard the prince walk over to his cage and say "Little Naruto if you sing, I'll get you your own land…" "What will I do with it? I am nothing more then a bird…all I want is my freedom.."

(A few months later)

This went own for 3 months, Sasuke would offer Naruto anything but freedom, and all Naruto said was no, all he wanted was freedom. But Sasuke wasn't going to give up so easily. He didn't want Naruto to be free, he wanted Naruto for himself so no one will hear him sing. Sasuke wanted to hear the voice again but no matter what he tried Naruto would not sing. It was near December by now.

Sasuke had left for a meeting and Naruto was alone in the room, unknowing to him a young woman, a respectable elders daughter came in lost, she was with her family but had gotten lost on the way around the castle and it just so happen she had found Sasuke room, she went by the name of Hinata, she walked into the room for a bit. Hinata heard a voice singing a sad song

(Song: One Day I'll Fly Away, From the movie: Moulin Rouge)

I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me?

Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away

Hinata eyes widened as she saw the little bird sing the song, she couldn't help but feel sad, she walked over and said "Little Bird, Little Bird why are you sad?" Naruto looked back and saw Hinata standing near his cage. He sighed and said "Because the prince does not want to free me…" "Little Bird, is that why you do not sing when he is here?" Hinata asked, she saw Naruto nod "If I am free I will sing my songs but since I am not, I only sing my sad songs. When he is not here" Naruto said.

Hinata blinked as she heard Naruto say "I have learned that if you let someone else be happy then you'll be happy too. The Prince needs to see that, he has everything his heart wants because he is the Prince he never had to work, but there is one thing he can not have, and that is to give, he needs to give freely to have something he wants." Naruto turned back and looked at the garden below him, That's when Hinata saw a small tear fall from Naruto's face.

Hinata looked in silence before walking out the room, when she closed the door she started to run, she ran around the castle until she saw him, she saw the prince coming back from the meeting, she walked right up to him and slapped him in the face. People, servants and others watched with wide eyes, Hinata was mad, no she was more then mad she was pissed off.

Sasuke blinked in confusion, he looked back to her and saw she was mad "I cant believe you, you locked away that bird just so you can only hear him sing, you truly are a selfish prince. All he wants is freedom don't you understand, you are willing to give him anything just to hear him sing but freedom is the only thing you cant give. Is that why you don't let him go? Because if he doesn't sing for you then no one will hear him? I cant believe you! He told me you have to give up something to get what you want, you try to make him happy so he'll sing for you but guess what, the only thing he wants is freedom. And because of his captivity all he sings is sad songs no longer his happy one's!" Hinata yelled out at him before walking away in anger.

Sasuke stood there in silence, just wondering what she said, he knew that was Hinata Hyuuga, his cousin. He stood there and thought _'Maybe I am being a little selfish….but….' _Sasuke slowly walked to his room and opened the door, he looked near the window and saw Naruto looking out of the cage to the outside. Sasuke walked over and thought _'He's so sad…. All I want is for him to be happy and sing again….'_

Naruto heard the cage door open, his eyes widened as he saw it wide open "Little Naruto, Little Naruto I grant you your wish of freedom just go." Sasuke said as he walked over to his bed and sat in sadness. Naruto blinked before slowly coming out, he flew over to Sasuke and landed on his shoulder "Why the change of mind?" Naruto asked "Because of what my cousin told me, she said all you sing is sad songs because of your captivity….. I am sorry for keeping you locked away, but I was happy when you sang, I guess I wanted you to sing for me forever. To make me happy forever. But when she told me that I kind of realized something, I should make you happy not just for myself but for you too. So I am letting you go…." Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked before feeling a sharp pain in his body, he knew what was happening, he was changing back, since Sasuke was letting him go on his own free will. Naruto knew he didn't have much time, Naruto flew around the room fast trying to get Sasuke to follow, Sasuke was confused, so he got up, he saw Naruto take something from the room, Sasuke chased after Naruto yelling at him to come back and give him what he took. Naruto flew out the opened door.

All around the castle Naruto flew, when Hinata saw him she chased too, soon all of the staff, elders, and others fallowed the flying Naruto that was until Naruto reached the door to the outside garden, he flew around hopping someone would open it and just then a man who was walking inside did. Everyone there still chased wondering what was going on. Sasuke was in front when he saw Naruto in the middle of the garden his eyes widened as he saw Naruto on the floor breathing hard.

Sasuke no longer cared about what Naruto took all he cared about was if Naruto was okay, he ran over, went to the ground, and held onto Naruto who eyes where closed "Naruto, Naruto! Wake up please whats the matter?" Sasuke asked as he tried to wake up the small bird. He saw Naruto open one eye and said "Time's up…."

Then as if out of nowhere a bright light shined around Naruto, Sasuke still sat down and tried to shield his eyes, the others who where watching had to shield their eyes too. Naruto floated out of Sasuke hands and was rising above them, the light got brighter around him and Sasuke tried to look, and he then saw something, Naruto was changing shape, to something different then a small bird.

He saw the light shape to a person, it was male, around his age with spiky hair. The light was beginning to dim down a small bit and Sasuke and the others could see that the person had golden hair, halo like color hair, he wore a long sleeve like kimono that was a nice color of sky and long kimono dark blue pants. When the light stopped, Sasuke saw the person land perfectly on the ground like he was a feather.

Sasuke saw that the person had tan skin, whisker marks on his cheeks, a prince like kimono, gold hair, but the one thing that Sasuke saw made his heart race. The eyes, the eyes like the sky and the ocean mix together. His kimono hand lose showing his neck and all Sasuke wanted to do was kiss it. He gulped as the person looked at him, Sasuke asked "Thank you, so much Prince Sasuke…" "Who are you?" Sasuke asked, he saw the person get mad "Teme! You kept me locked up in that room for 3 months and let me go not long ago! And you already forgot?!!" yelled the person as he hit Sasuke on the head

Sasuke eyes widened and said "Naruto?" Naruto nodded with a smile that would melt any iced heart. Sasuke took a step forward and said "But how…." Naruto blinked before huffing

"A year ago I was walking home by myself, but I got lost in the Kyuubi forest and found a old home, I went inside to see if there was anyone there to help me. But what I didn't know was that the person who lived there was a witch, when the witch saw me she placed a cruse on me, the cruse turned me into that small gold bird and when I woke up I was just that, she sold me and others sold me too. I knew no one was going to free me because the witch said I was rare and the only way I can turn back is if someone frees me on their own free will, but no one ever did I couldn't tell people about me being cruse when I was in my bird from I was going to die if I told, she told me I only had until this December to brake the cruse and if I didn't…. I would forever be a bird. So a few months ago I escaped and flew to your garden I was about to give up hope but then you captured me and I knew you wouldn't let me go….." Naruto said while looking at the sky above him but then Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled "But you did, you let me go so I could be happy again. Thank you so much Prince Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled out and hugged him.

When Naruto hugged Sasuke they both fell to the floor, Naruto laughed at Sasuke who was blushing madly, Hinata smiled a soft smile after getting over the shock that Naruto was a human not a bird. The people around talked with happiness and talked of things about why would a witch do such a thing to him. Sasuke got Naruto off and said "Naruto are you leaving anytime soon?" Sasuke knew the Kyuubi forest was in the Mikazuki Kingdom and since Sasuke was the ruler of the Uchiha Kingdom there was no way Naruto could stay. "Yes I have to Sasuke, my guardians must be worried sick about me…." Naruto said as he turned away but then Sasuke said "Stay, it's way late to return home Naruto, I'll send a message to your guardians telling them about what happen and ask for them to come to my castle.." Naruto looked at Sasuke before smiling "You don't have to Sasuke…." Naruto was about to say more but then Sasuke kissed his hand "But I do…." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto's eyes, Naruto was blushing as he took back his hand and looked down.

(A few Days later)

Naruto had stayed in the Uchiha Kingdom for 14 days so far and Sasuke liked the fact that Naruto was able to make him smile again and day after day Sasuke would find himself wanting to touch, kiss, and hold onto Naruto's body, Sasuke wanted to hear Naruto's voice near him, he wanted Naruto to be right next to him when he's asleep so when he wake up he would see the blue eyes and gold hair. Near the end of the week Sasuke had found out he had fallen in love with Naruto….

When Naruto had heard his guardians where coming he was happy once more, Sasuke couldn't help but smile at how Naruto was bouncing around the dinning room. "There coming!" Naruto laughed out while jumping on the table

"Naruto please sit down…" Sasuke said while eating a piece of meat. Naruto stopped and sat down he then heard the door opening to the dinning room, they looked up and saw a man with brown hair, and a scar across his nose, next to him holding his hand was a man with sliver hair and he wore a mask that covered his mask and a headband that covered his right eye.

Naruto stood up and looked at them 2 names came out his mouth "Iruka….Kakashi…." they looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at them before he ran over and hugged them. Iruka was shocked but happy to know his son was safe, he hugged Naruto back and Kakashi smiled under the mask he wore. Sasuke just blinked as he watched them smile, even he had to smile. Sasuke saw Naruto talk to them and point to him, they nodded and walked over "Thank you so much Sasuke-Sama, if you didn't let Naruto go I don't know what we would have done if we never saw him again.." Iruka said

"This is Kakashi and this is Iruka, Sasuke they are my guardians." Naruto said while pointing to them. Sasuke smiled and told them to sit. They did just that, they sat and ate that was until Sasuke said "I wanted you two to come for a reason…." they stopped eating and looked at Sasuke who got up, Sasuke walked right next to Naruto and said "I wanted to ask for your blessings so I may marry Naruto…." Naruto eyes widened, Iruka blushed and was about ready to faint, while Kakashi had a silly grin from behind the mask. "M-e?" Naruto asked out with a blush on his face.

"Of course you, I have fallen in love with Naruto during his stay here and wish for his hand in marriage…" Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's hand, Naruto blinked and blushed brighter, Iruka was going to say something but Kakashi said "It's up to Naruto, Iruka let him decide…" Iruka nodded it's true it was up to Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was busy fighting in his mind one part wanted to say yes but the other was still uncertain about it.

Naruto too had fallen in love with Sasuke during his stay in the castle, but he still didn't know if he should tell Sasuke about it. But then he said "Yes…. Yes I would!" Naruto was smiling and a small happy tear went down his cheek, Sasuke smiled as Naruto hugged him. Sasuke turned to Kakashi and Iruka who where smiling "May I marry him?" Sasuke asked "You may.." Iruka said as Kakashi nodded……

A few days later in the Uchiha kingdom the news was heard all over. The wedding was to be held on the December 25, and a lot of people came to the wedding, half of the kingdom knew about Naruto since Naruto during his freedom of the cruse, would go into town and make all the people smile and laugh. He even made friends with the King of the Sand Kingdom (Gaara), Shadow Kingdom (Shikamaru), Fang Kingdom (Kiba), and the Akatsuki Kingdom (Itachi).

When the wedding started and ended, Naruto and Sasuke where happy together. They where in Sasuke room and was on his bed smiling to themselves after what they did not long ago. Naruto held onto Sasuke chest and heard his heart beat. He smiled and said "I will sing you a song Sasuke a song just for you."

(Song: Beat of your heart, by: Hayley Westenra)

Carry me away from this dark and lonely room  
Light me in your arms - all I want to know is you  
Chase away the darkness with everything you are  
I will find my strength in the beat of your heart

Picture book of memories, how we used to be  
Some people spend a lifetime waiting for their dreams  
But I won't find the answers by looking at the stars  
I will find my strength in the beat of your heart

Time held in our hands  
Will change into years gone by  
If I can hold on to you  
I'll leave all my fears behind

Holding on we drift like two flowers on the sea  
Riding on the waves letting go of what will be  
I won't find the answers by staring at the stars  
I've found all my dreams in the beat of your heart

I've found all my dreams in the beat of your heart

Naruto let a soft sigh and smelled Sasuke's sent, Sasuke did the same. They where like that until they fell asleep with a smile on their faces. And they lived happily ever after…..

**T**he **E**nd

* * *

Yay it's done, I had a little help from my sister, but yeah, and man today is December 24, 2007 one day before Christmas! Yay! Happy Holidays to all of you out there:D oh and no flames please I was bored so I made this

* * *


End file.
